


It hurts.

by vat7k



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vat7k/pseuds/vat7k
Summary: Lance hadn't been there to catch him. He hit the floor.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	It hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really impulsively as a vent so I'm sorry if it sucks
> 
> Also based off this: https://well-love-has-failed-me.tumblr.com/post/613338717684383744/what-if-lance-wasnt-there-to-catch-varian

Varian's eyes widened as he was thrown from his spot off the tower as the impact of the explosion rippled in all directions. 

He felt his chest sink. His mind went wild with panic as he fell faster and faster. "No. No no no no no no no." He thought. "I can't die. I need to live. Please." He couldn't stop thinking as he fell. "I can't leave, I haven't said goodbye. I can't leave my Ruddiger alone. I can't leave my dad alo-"

He hit the ground with a sickening "CRACK" and suddenly everything hurt. He had a huge migraine. It hurt. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt so bad. He barely managed to open his eyes and immediately squeezed them shut again at the sight of blood.

Great. He was going to die slowly. How lovely.

He sat, whimpering in pain. Slowly, he began to weep as the pain became too intense to bear. He was sobbing, eventually. It hurt.

Slowly, he could feel himself becoming tired from blood loss and pain. And it hurt until he closed his eyes. 

It hurt until it didn't.


End file.
